El brillo en sus ojos
by nodame12
Summary: Cub desea morir por el recuerdo de su madre, hasta que el destino le juega una mala pasada crusandolo con alguien que le hara sentir que su vida se ira en un respiro. Corta historia de amor y amistad forgada a partir de un simple y fugaz deseo.


_El brillo en sus ojos_

Cub tiene 17 años, ni siquiera es mayor de esas y ya ha estado incontables veces entre esas paredes blancas, dentro de esa cama de sabanas delgadas, en esas habitaciones frías de noche y demasiado cálidas de día. Levanto ambas muñecas para observar los vendajes pero rápidamente los oculto bajo la sabana, sus ojos eran fríos y oscuros al ver a dos figuras entrar, poniéndose junto a él.

-Hijo!-Grito su padre, al abrazarlo, tras él había una mujer parecía preocupada- Menos mal que estas bien!-.

-Que hace ella acá?-Pregunto fríamente el chico mirando a la mujer por sobre el hombro de Pop-.

-Su padre se separó de él y miro a la mujer quien lo miro dolido, luego se giró hacia Cub con una sonrisa forzada- Pero que decís, Cub?... Ella es tu madre…-.

-Ella no es mi madre!-Grito el joven furioso- Saca a esta perra de acá antes que…!-Dijo Cub levantándose de la cama, su padre lo sostuvo, separándolo de la mujer- Ahora la proteges! Es una zorra! Vete maldita put…!-Sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por una cachetada de su padre-.

-Pop miro a su hijo con el dolor y la tristeza en sus ojos- Porque haces esto, Cub?... Acaso…-El hombre hizo una pausa para luego sonreír tristemente- Acaso no tengo derecho a tratar de ser feliz otra vez…-.

-Cub huyo la mirada de su padre y apretando los dientes dijo- Desearía estar con mama…-Susurro, luego miro a la pareja con lágrimas en sus ojos- Mama jamás te hubiese traicionado así!... Prefiero morir para estar con ella antes que aceptar a esta puta!-Grito poniendo en alto su muñeca derecha, en ese momento su padre se enfadó, pegándole una piña que lo derribo-.

-La mujer agarro a Pop para calmarlo, este por su lado se giró hacia la puerta, rodeando a su esposa por los hombros- Nos iremos, espero que pienses un poco en la felicidad de los demás, hijo… Si no te quedaras muy solo…-Una vez dicho esto la pareja abandono la habitación-.

-Una vez que estuvo solo el joven golpeo el suelo con ira- Maldita sea! MALDICION! –Grito- Porque tuvo que aparecer esa prostituta!?... Mama… Que debo hacer?...-Dijo el chico calmándose poco a poco-… Solo quiero estar contigo…-.

-Bueno días muchacho-Dijo una voz femenina desde el umbral de la puerta- No crees que te haría bien un poco de aire fresco?-Dijo la joven de unos 20 años, su cabello era largo y lila, llevaba un atuendo de enfermera-.

-Quien sos vos?-Dijo el joven desde el suelo, mirándola con desconfianza- Si quieres hablar sobre lo de recién te voy diciendo que te podes ir a la…!-.

-Soy Lammy-Lo interrumpió la joven, extendiendo su mano hacia el peli naranja- No te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta?-Pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

-Una vuelta?-Pregunto confundido el joven, en ese momento la chica levanto en alto unas pequeñas llaves-.

Antes de darse cuenta ambos estaba en el estacionamiento del hospital, Cub no dejaba de darle miradas fugaces a Lammy, no podía evitar admitir que era bonita, pero no era esa la razón de sus rápidos vistazos, sino el hecho que todo el camino hasta el estacionamiento se la había pasado evitando a otras enfermeras y doctores.

-Bien, vamos!-Dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto y pasando de largo para abrir la del conductor para Cud- Sabes conducir, verdad?-.

-Eh?... Sí, mi padre me enseño-Dijo casi sin pensar, pero antes de subir a la ambulancia se detuvo para despejar una pequeña duda-Este, Lammy… Vos sos enfermera, no?-.

-Eh!?... Por supuesto que no! Que te hace pensar eso?-Dijo la chica riendo ante la pregunta del joven-.

-QUE!?... Entonces estamos robando!-Dijo Cub determinante-.

-Ay, los jóvenes de hoy día…-Dijo la chica con gesto dramático-… La vida es muy corta para que te preocupes por cosas insignificante…-Al ver la expresión del joven agrego, no sin antes dar un largo suspiro- Solo será un préstamo… Luego la devolvemos y ya, nadie se dará cuenta…-.

-Y qué pasa si alguien tiene una urgen…!?-Iba diciendo Cub cuando Lammy lo interrumpió-.

-Lo mío también es una urgencia!-Grito testaruda- O subes o me voy sola, vos elegís!-Dijo tajante la chica-.

-EY, USTEDES!-Grito un tipo al otro lado del estacionamiento- Que creen que hacen!?-Grito el hombre, su bata blanca y su cabello celeste lo delataban-.

-Mierda, es el doctor Lumpy!-Dijo asustada, luego miro al chico, que todavía no se decidía, sin pensar lo galo con todas sus fuerzas dentro del vehículo- Cambio de planes! ARRANCA AHORA!-.

Cub obedeció la orden de su compañera, estaba tan alterada que no parecía muy inteligente platicar la naturaleza de los hechos delictivos que estaban realizando. Una vez la ambulancia arranco fue a toda velocidad, esquivando por los pelos al doctor que había tratado de detenerlos.

-Waa, chico, tienes mano para esto, jaja-Rio la chica emocionada, pero se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de su chofer- Y ahora qué?-Pregunto girándose hacia el frente-.

-Hay una barra, tengo que detenerme!-Dijo buscando el freno-.

-Estás loco!? No tenesmos tarjeta de identificación ni nada!-Al ver que el chico no parecía escucharla, piso el acelerador, junto con el pie de Cub quien dio un grito de dolor-.

La barrera hizo un estruendo cuando la ambulancia la embistió a toda velocidad, al salir a la calle tuvieron la suerte de que no pasaba ningún vehículo, de lo contrario hubiese sido un accidente realmente muy lamentable.

-Yaahooo!-Grito Lammy saltando en el asiento, debido a las sacudidas de la ambulancia- Buen trabajo, chico… Por cierto, cómo te llamas?-La chica estaba radiante de alegría-.

-Mientras que Cub estaba rodeado de un aura oscura- …Cub…-Dijo en un hilo de voz-.

-Tiendes a deprimirte muy fácilmente, no?-Pregunto Lammy, burlona-.

-Claro que no!... Es solo… que pensé que iba a morir…-Dijo mirando al frente, pensativo-.

-Emm…y eso te dio miedo?-Pregunto sarcásticamente la chica-.

-Es lógico que así sea, no!?-Grito el chico molesto-.

-Ya veo… Lo lógico…-Dijo secamente Lammy, luego tomo la muñeca derecha del joven y la separo del volante- Pues a mí no me parece tan lógico-Dijo ella, su expresión seria lo dejo en shock- eh?... MIRA AL FRENTE!-Grito la chica asustada viendo como los autos se detenían por el semáforo-

-EH?.. EH!-Dijo Cub apretando el freno con todo, deteniéndose a unos centímetros del auto militar de frente - Uff, justo a tiempo…- los niños de la parte trasera del auto del frente los miraba con los ojos como platos, un niño de cabello rojo y una niña un poco más mayor de cabello verde- Mierda!... –Dijo Cub aterrado-.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunto sorprendida de ver como el joven se ponía pálido de golpe-.

-Es-es-es-es… ES EL TIO FLIPPY!-Dijo Cub en estado de pánico-.

-**Tuuu…**-Se escuchó del auto militar de enfrente, la puerta se abrió con tal fuerza que se incrusto en el auto de al lado. Entonces un hombre de cabello verde y muy mala pinta salió, mirando a la pareja de la ambulancia con ojos ámbar-.

-Waa, que tío tienes!-Dijo Lammy sonrojada-.

-No te emociones está casado…-Dijo tajante Cub-… Y está loco…-Agrego como quien no quiere la cosa-.

-**Ey, porque no sales canalla!..**.-Pero entonces en peli verde se detuvo, sorprendido- **CUB! Sos vos!?**-Dijo sorprendido, entonces sonrió- **Jaja, me entere porque fuiste al hospital…No quieres que te haga un par de tajitos yo? Jajaja**-.

-Este… No gracias… -Dijo buscando el interruptor de la sirena, cuando al fin lo encontró lo presiono, al encenderse el sonido hizo reaccionar a Flippy-… Tío lamento el susto…-.

-Eh?... Oh, Cub, que alegría verte bien-Dijo el peli verde sonriente, luego miro a sus hijos-Oh, no te preocupes… Pero no deberías…-.

-Mucho gusto, señor tío de Cub… Estamos apurados, que tenga un buen día-Sin más Lammy apretó el acelerador y giro el volante, aprovechando el camino que abrieron los autos para la ambulancia-.

-Papi no vamos a llegar a la escuela!-Dijo la niña a su padre que se había quedado pensativo-.

-Oh, claro, disculpa, Fly-Dijo Flippy sonriendo a su hija-.

-Los niños se miraron decepcionados, luego miraron a su padre- Nosotros queríamos que condujera el tío Flipgy!-.

-Qué vida tan entretenida tienes, jaja… no entiendo porque quieres… Bueno, eso-Dijo Lammy mirando por la ventana-.

-Eso no te incumbe- Dijo cortante el peli naranja- Por cierto… Dijiste que había algo urgente que tenías que hacer, que es eso tan importante como para hacer toda esta locura?-.

-Que te incumbe-Contesto burlona la chica, luego rio al ver la cara de sorpresa del joven- Jaja, solo bromeaba… Yo…-Dijo después mirando por la ventana, Cub pudo notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Lammy- Yo quiero conocer el mar…-.

-Cub freno con tal violencia que por poco no salen ambos despedidos de la ambulancia- Todo esto solo para eso!-.

-Lammy lo miro con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos no mostraban solo enfado, sino tristeza- No te pido que me entiendas! Solo quiero que me lleves, una vez lleguemos allá…!-La joven se detuvo de golpe, sacando una tablilla de pastilla, la miro con tristeza- Solo una…-Dijo por lo bajo antes de tragársela-.

-Estas bien?-Pregunto Cub asustado, de pronto Lammy se había puesto completamente roja y sudaba-.

-Si… No es nada, ya se me pasara… -.

-Sera mejor que te acuestes…-Al ver la cara seria de la chica el joven sonrió- No te preocupes, yo sé cómo llegar al mar, mi papa me lleva siempre-.

-Lammy se sorprendió- Gracias, Cub…-Dijo inclinando sobre el joven para darle un beso en la frente. Luego bajo de la ambulancia para meterse en la parte de atrás, unos segundos después ya estaba dormida sobre la camilla-.

Cub saco cálculos metales para ver qué tan legos estaban de la playa más cercana, solo faltaban un par de horas, su rostro estuvo rojo todo el viaje. Pero a mitad del camino una tos en la parte de atrás lo preocupo, una vez llegaron a la arboleda previa al mar se detuvo para bajar a ver a su compañera.

-Lammy!-Grito el joven asustado, la joven no respondía- Por favor! Lammy!-Entonces vio un comunicador, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo- Ho-Hola?... Hay alguien ahí!?-Nadie contestaba, la desesperación se estaba apoderando de él- Po-POR FAVOR!... La-LAMMY SE MUERE! ALGUIEN!-.

-Un sonido se escuchó del comunicador, un hombre- Eres el chico que esta con ella, no?-.

-S-si soy yo-Cub sintió como las lágrimas brotaban de su ojos-.

-En el hospital un grupo de policías, junto con el doctor Lumpy, escuchaban la comunicación- Chico, esto es urgente! Debes traer a la paciente… Ella sufre un cáncer muy agresivo que devora la membrana que rodea su corazón… Si no recibe su medicina cada cuatro horas… Ella morirá-.

-No puede ser…-Dijo Cud dejando caer el comunicador, luego lo tomo al oír la vos del docto llamándolo- De-Debe haber algo que pueda hacer… Algo para tener más tiempo!-.

-Lumpy guardo silencio- De acuerdo… Vez la caja bajo el comunicado?-.

-Sí, acá la tengo!-Cub abrió la caja, llena de jeringas-.

-Entre las jeringas debe haber una con un borde rosa, debes inyectárselo, eso detendrá el avance sobre su corazón, no te preocupes si ella se desmalla, es normal, desde ahí tendrás una hora y media como mucho para traerla acá, entendido-.

-si…-Dijo Cub tomando la jeringa, luego miro a la joven-… Lo siento, Lammy… La visita al mar tendrá que esperar…-.

-NO!-Grito la joven agarrando la mano del chico- Do-Doctor… Yo- yo lo escuche cuando… Hablaba con mis… Padres, aunque vaya ya es tarde… Verdad?-.

-Cub se quedó petrificado en el lugar, una voz salió del comunicador-… Puede… Puede haber una posibi…-.

-De cuánto?!-Exigió saber la joven-.

-…-Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que el doctor lo rompió-… De un 10%...-El silencio rodeo la ambulancia-… Chico, tráela ya, átala a la camilla si es necesario pero tráela acá, ahora!-.

-Cub miro la cara suplicante de Lammy y tomo su decisión- Lo siento doc…-Dijo al final- Pero nosotros tenesmos una cita en este momento, la llevare de regreso más tarde-.

-QUE!... Un ci…!?-Grito Lumpy furioso antes de que el chico apagara la comunicación-.

-…Gracias, Cub…-Dijo Lammy sonriendo, entonces sintió un pequeño pinchazo- Que haces!?-.

-Tranquila, solo te inyectare la mitad- Dijo el chico, sacándole la aguja una vez el líquido quedo reducido a la mitad- Así podrás llegar, vamos-.

-Ir… De verdad vamos a ir!?-Pregunto Lammy sus ojos brillaron de emoción -.

-Por supuesto- Dijo Cub, sonriéndole-.

En el cielo un hombre de pelo azul iba frenético buscando entre la copas de los árboles, en su mano tenía su celular que no paraba de sonar.

-Ay, Lumpy ya me tienes harto!-Dijo enfadado Splendid tirando el celular al cielo para después derretirlo en el aire- Ahora donde estaba?... Así! Donde se habrán metido esos mocosos!-.

En eso Splendid diviso el techo de un vehículo blanco y sin pensarlo dos veces cayó sobre este con tal torpeza que el techo quedo hundió un pequeño grito llego a oírse antes de que esto pasara. Solo una chica logro salir rápidamente del auto y porque ya estaba por bajar.

-E-Estas LOCO!-Grito una chica de pelo rosa-.

-Jeje, lo siento Giggles, lamento lo de tu auto…-Hizo una pausa un poco apenado-… Y lo de tu novio, nos vemos en la reunión de egresado de la primavera! BYE!-Grito antes de dar un salto al cielo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la onda expansiva empujara a Giggles hasta unos arbustos-.

-Ufff-Refunfuño la joven enfadada- Como me saca ese tipo…- Escucho un ruido seca del auto y vio a el rubio acostado en el espacio entre los pedales y el asiento- Cuddles que alegría que estés bien!-Dijo la chica enamorada, al ver que el chico no le contestaba se inclinó- Cuddles?-.

-E-estoy… B-bien… M-mi amor…-Dijo el rubio tiritando de pavor, pálido como un fantasma-.

-Qué bien! Espera a que llame a Handy, él te sacara en un santiamén- Dijo la chica marcando un numero en su celular-.

-Tal vez hayan regresado a la ciudad?-Dijo pensativo Splendid, yendo a toda velocidad de regreso a Tree town-.

Cub estaba sentado en la arena, mirando como Lammy jugaba en el agua, parecía una niña en una dulcería o Nutty en una dulcería… No definitivamente una niña, suena más tierno, Cub rio ante las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza hasta que la imagen de su padre con su madrastra aparecieron de la nada.

-Cud los imagino, como habían sido hasta el momento- Tal vez… Debería darle una oportunidad…-Levanto la cabeza al cielo- No… Mama?...- De pronto una ola lo salpico- AY!-.

-Jaja-Rio Lammy ruidosamente- Parece que el mar quiere jugar contigo también, Cub, jaja-.

-Así!-Dijo el chico adentrándose al agua, pero se resbalo y se hundió de golpe-.

-Cub!-Grito Lammy yendo hacia él lo más rápido que pudo- Cub?- Entonces una salpicadura mojo toda su espalda- AH! Nooo-Dijo riendo divertida la chica-…. Eso es trampa!-.

-Jajajaja- Ambos jóvenes rieron y se divirtieron-.

Cuando el sol ya estaba bajando ambos se cubrieron con una manta y observaron el atardecer. Lammy beso de sorpresa a Cub quien se quedó atónito.

-Jaja, sos tan lindo, Cub…-Dijo Lammy mirando el atardecer-.

-Cub sonrió. Vos también sos muy linda…-Dijo el chico un poco sonrojado-.

-El mar, el atardecer… La compañía, todo es perfecto…-Dijo la chica con un hilo de voz-… Gracias… Por la mejor cita… De mi… -.

-Jaja, que decís si…-Cub se detuvo al sentir el peso de la cabeza de Lammy sobre su hombro-… Me alegra…-Dijo el chico, sonriendo hacia el sol-… Gracias, Lammy… Por todo…-.

-Cub oyó un ruido a su espalda, fue la voz de Splendid-… Lo siento mucho, Cub-.

-Porque…?-Dijo el chico, observo el rostro de la joven, mostraba una sonrisa pacifica-… Ella está feliz…-Hubo un largo silencio, Splendid no se animó a decir palabra alguna, después de todo la sonrisa en el rostro de Cub decía todo… Aunque sus lágrimas no dejaran de caer-.

_ FIN_

* * *

Comenten si los hice llorar! xD

Espero que les haya gustado…

No estaba muy segura de que pareja podría haber usado para esta historia y se me ocurrió este par tan peculiar.

Enormes disculpas por sacar a Mr. Pickles, no me odien! Pero no supe como meterlo, en su lugar hubo un montón de pantallazos de otras parejas y personajes =D

En fin, gracias por leerlo completo y una buena semana para todos!


End file.
